Love Comes Softly
by SareerMalfoy
Summary: She had whispered one last thing before she had fallen asleep in his arms as he carried her back to the Great Hall. "Do you think that everyone gets that kind of love?"
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: **Hello everyone! So this is my second story and, as you will realize, it is AU. I've created my own character, Leena Lightle (LEE-na Lite-ly), and added her to the wonderful world of Harry Potter. For anyone who has read my other story, The Giggling, I know the name is the same as the OC in that drabble but the characters themselves are different. I just liked the name, so I used it again in this story. For those of you who have not read my other story, please feel free to do so! I would love your feedback on both :)

This is not a Draco/Ginny fic like my other story, though they are a minor pairing. It is actually a Charlie Weasley/OC fic, the other character being the aforementioned Leena Lightle. I've always loved the character of Charlie Weasley even thought we don't know all that much about him (perhaps _because_ we don't know much about him) and I'm exploring what kind of character I think he would have been like.

I hope you all enjoy reading this as much as I have enjoyed writing it. I am working on the second chapter right now, so please review and let me know if you all like it and if I should keep going. Thank you so much in advance! Well, cheers!

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any character, place, or event of the Harry Potter series. Only Leena Lightle and the plot belong to me. The rest are creations of the wonderful mind of J.K. Rowling, to whom I owe my childhood and will always be indebted.

* * *

**Love Comes Softly**

**Chapter One**

Charlie Weasley sighed into the cold night air. He watched the puff of white breath dissipate into the brisk December darkness before turning away and ambling down the road. The street was lit with decorations and the Christmas season permeated the atmosphere of the small village. Lights flooded out of the windows of the shops and music sounded in the air every time a door was opened.

Charlie had always been fond of the small, sleepy town that made its home under the protective shadow of the school he had attended for seven years. Being of a laid back and relaxed nature himself, Hogsmeade fit well with the redhead's personality and he preferred the cobblestone streets and friendly townspeople to the chaos of Diagon Alley any day. Walking down the familiar road Charlie let his thoughts wander.

Christmas was a time for family and friends and Charlie Weasley made it a point to spend the holiday with his family every year. Romania was a long way from home and his job as a dragon handler didn't allow for too much time off. He didn't get to see his family as often as he would have liked; hence, the three week vacation he requested each year to go home and celebrate with his family.

Charlie had arrived home via portkey amid a flurry of smoke (from the dragons he left behind) and snow (that had accumulated in the Burrow's front yard) on the tenth of the month and wasn't due back to the reserve until the third of January. Christmas was only a few days away—six, to be exact—and Charlie had just finished buying his last gifts. Glancing down at the shrunken bags in his pockets the second eldest Weasley once again hoped his choices would be well received.

His first stop had been to pick up Ginny's gift. Anyone who knew Charlie even the slightest knew the enormous soft spot the stocky man held for his only and favorite little sister. When she was little, Charlie had been Ginny's best friend. A few years after successfully delivering the first Weasley girl in seven generations, Molly Weasley had fallen sick and Arthur Weasley refused to leave his wife's side for even a minute. The responsibility of the younger kids had then fallen to a then fourteen year old Bill and thirteen year old Charlie. Ginny had been three at the time and, since Bill was busy keeping Fred and George from burning the house down and Ron from getting bitten by a gnome, taking care of her had been Charlie's job (Percy just sat in his room, reading his books). He had been apprehensive at first; for all his talents, Charlie was still a boy and hadn't the slightest clue as to what Ginny would be like to actually take care of instead of the occasional playing that he had always indulged her with before. As he found out, it wasn't all that hard. All the youngest Weasley wanted or needed was to be included. Taking care of Ginny had turned out to be a breeze—_much_ easier than Bill's load—and the relationship that blossomed was one that Charlie treasured.

After that summer, Ginny and Charlie had a connection that never faded with time or distance. It was Charlie who had wound Ginny's long, scarlet hair into braid and ponytails; Charlie who lifted Ginny up and gave her a view of the world from his shoulders; Charlie who taught her to swim in the pond behind the house; Charlie who had broken laws and risked his life by apparating internationally when he heard that she was in the hospital wing after her first year; Charlie who had wiped away her tears of guilt and pain; Charlie who had slept on the floor of her room every night the summer after, and Charlie who had promised her that nothing would ever, _ever_, hurt her again.

He remembered her now, wide eyed and scared about going back to Hogwarts in September. It was then that he had gone to the small shop down the street from the Three Broomsticks and gotten the bracelet that had graced Ginny's wrist for nearly eleven years. A Wingham original, the charm bracelet had been a way to allay the small redhead's fear and to let her know that he would always be there for her. He recalled the relief in her eyes when he explained to her that the silver trinket would grow warm whenever he was thinking of her. As the years had passed, Charlie had added new charms to the bracelet on every birthday and Christmas. The charm that he had just picked up was a small heart with the words "My Little Dragonfire" inscribed on it, which was the nickname he had used for her since she had been little. He loved Ginny as only an older brother could and he hoped that her future would be bright and filled with happiness.

Charlie chuckled at the thought that her future would most likely also include Malfoys.

His second stop had been to pick up the quidditch kit he had special ordered for Ginny's long-time boyfriend, Draco Malfoy. The grin on his face grew wider as he thought of the first time the family had seen Ginny and Draco together. As he was engrossed in thought, he didn't notice the group of girls walking past him that giggled and hid smiles behind their hands as they gazed upon his rugged good looks that were only enhanced by his far off grin.

Draco and Ginny had apparently become friends through a mutual detention they had had together with Snape in Ginny's fifth year. By friends, they meant that they had a grudging respect for each other and the verbal spars in the hall went from being tear-the-other's-reputation-apart time to playful banter between two acquaintances. It was because of Ginny and her friendship that Draco did not comply with the Death Eaters plot to enter the school and kill the headmaster. He turned to Dumbledore himself and asked to help protect his fellow classmates. The next year when Voldemort truly rose to power, the Golden Trio—Harry, Hermione, and Ron—left the school in search of the horcruxes and the means to destroy the Dark Lord. Ginny was left behind and it was during this time when their relationship passed the line marked platonic.

When Charlie himself had first heard about the relationship, he was skeptical. A Malfoy? Malfoys didn't change, they were what they were born and raised to be. It was only the first time he _saw_ them together that the protective older brother had started to believe that maybe Draco Malfoy _was_ worthy enough for his sister, though that thought itself could not be attributed to him in any way. No, that thought came from a reliable and constant source of all good information in his life, Ginny's best friend, Leena Lightle. Unbidden, a rueful smile spread across Charlie's face.

Leena.

There was absolutely no way to describe the girl—no woman—other than that she was a godsend. Leena Lightle and Ginevra Weasley had been the best of friends since they were twelve. The year after the Chamber incident, Leena had been the first person to talk to Ginny outside of her family. It was by seeing Leena interacting with Ginny that all the other students were able to get past the fact that Ginny had been possessed by the worst Dark Lord in history.

Ginny and Leena, Charlie mused, somehow managed to be complete and total opposites while being exactly alike at the same time. Where Ginny had vibrant red hair and a smattering of freckles, Leena had long, midnight black locks that tumbled down around her unblemished pale face. Ginny darted around like a flame, quick and spritely, whereas Leena was graceful and sure in her actions, never making a movement that didn't seem intentional. Both girls were of the same height and build, though Leena was more slender than her best friend, which had made them one of the most formidable pair of chasers that the Hogwarts quidditch pitch had ever seen. Their eyes were both brown but Ginny's were a soft hazel that seemed warm and kind; Leena's were dark brown orbs that, though not _unkind_, seemed to be able to look into your very soul and recognize who you truly were. Her rosy lips were always ready to smile or laugh, though more often than not she was smirking (something Draco _highly_ approved of).

Both girls were hidden Slytherins in the noble house of Gryffindor and renowned for being untamable pranksters, the protégées of Fred and George Weasley. But above all, Leena and Ginny were arguably the two most important women in Charlie Weasley's life (well, besides his mother).

The first time he had seen her, Leena had been a small thirteen year old girl who had proudly declared herself his little sister's best friend when asked who she was. After that, the black haired girl had always been in and out of the Weasley household, a welcome addition to the family. Throughout their years at Hogwarts, and even after, Leena had been a staple guest for Christmas, Easter, and summer, dropping in for Molly Weasley's famous food or looking for a place to crash for a few days while her Uncle was out of town.

Jonathan Lightle was a world famous wizarding photographer and Leena's only living relative. Being from an upstanding pureblood family, the Lightles had been very well off and her parents, who had died when she was very young, had left everything entrusted to her Uncle until Leena either turned twenty-six or married. So Leena had been raised by her father's brother, but as she grew older he was away more often for work and Leena had turned to her best friends' family who she knew would take her in with open arms.

All the Weasleys thought of Leena as family; Molly and Arthur considered her a second daughter and all the Weasley boys played and teased her like a second sister. But even though Charlie had always known Leena the best out of all the Weasleys, excepting Ginny, he had never come to think of her as a sister, per say. She was family, of that there was no doubt, but she wasn't like Ginny was to Charlie. The feelings were…different. Shaking his head Charlie put that thought out of his mind. He had already pondered over it for years after he had realized it was there during Leena's sixteenth birthday party, but to no avail. After a while he took to ignoring it, thinking it would make sense to him whenever it was meant to.

Thinking back, Charlie remembered the night of the Final Battle when Harry had finally defeated Voldemort. Charlie had been frantically searching the Great Hall for either Ginny or Leena and, unable to find them, had begun to scour the halls. It was then that he had come upon his little sister in the dungeons wrapped in the embrace of one Draco Malfoy. They had been down the hall and before Charlie had been able to make his presence known, a hand had shot out of an alcove and pulled him in. Turning around with his wand ready Charlie had been shocked to see a dirty and tired Leena standing before him. She spoke before he could even blink.

"_Please let them be Charlie_," her voice was pleading and soft as to not alert the couple down the hall to their existence, "_she needs him_."

Charlie hadn't been able to say anything. He only saw the pain that was in Leena's eyes at that moment and, without thinking, took a step closer to her and wrapped her in his own embrace. Leena had immediately melted into him and let out a long suffering sigh that bespoke of horrors only one who had made it through that night could understand. Slowly her arms had come up around his neck and then she was clinging to him like he was a life raft in the middle of a vast ocean. Charlie had tightened his arms in response and held her, not saying anything, until she gradually released the pressure of her arms. Looking down at her face, Charlie had realized that he had never seen Leena that dirty and carefully began to remove the soot from her face with his sleeve. She bore his ministrations with grace and once he was done, he spoke.

"_Are you alright_?" His voice too had been soft and comforting. She had shuddered and then replied in a small voice.

"_I will be_."

It hurt Charlie to see someone he cared for so much in such a state, but especially because it was Leena. She had always been the strong one, the one who held everyone else up. Now she just seemed fragile and lost, like one breath would shatter her into pieces. As he watched her, he realized that she was still watching her best friend and the blonde boy she was with. Charlie too looked at them and saw something that he couldn't quite explain between them.

"_He loves her_." Leena has said. She had wrapped her arms around her as if to ward off a chill as she glanced at Charlie.

"_He loves her and she loves him. I know they do. You can see it in their eyes_."

She was right, of course. As Charlie had looked at the two students standing in the hall he could see in their eyes that they were in love. His little sister was in love.

"_He doesn't deserve her, no one ever could. But, maybe one day, soon…he'll be worthy enough to keep her. I hope he is._"

After she had whispered this she had closed her eyes and leaned her head against Charlie's chest. Instinctively, he had once again wrapped his arms around her and they had stood there frozen for a long time. When Charlie's legs had begun to fall asleep, he had bent down and slid one arm behind her knees and one behind her back, picking her up as if she weighed no more than a doll. Leena did nothing to fight him and laid her head on his chest, eyes still closed. She had whispered one last thing before she had fallen asleep in his arms as he carried her back to the Great Hall.

"_Do you think that everyone gets that kind of love?_"

Charlie had not been able to respond then, or since. As he thought on her question, the present he had bought for Leena popped into his head. The necklace that he had bought for her was simple yet elegant, not unlike the person it was bought for. The chain was made up of silver links so small it seemed like a seamless piece from afar. The pendent, also silver, was a small circular locket with flower designs along the edges. Inside, the pendent had the words "_J'aime et J'espere_" inscribed. "_I love and I hope_". He didn't know what made him pick that inscription when commissioning the exquisite piece of jewelry; it had felt right, so he had done it. Now he only hoped that she liked it as much as he thought she would like it.

Eyes finally focusing back on where exactly it was he was walking, Charlie saw the Three Broomsticks looming ahead of him. Contemplating a warm butterbeer at the raucous establishment before heading home, the redhead angled himself towards Honeydukes which was three stores down and across the street from Madame Rosmerta's bright smile.

As he turned to cross the street, two small boys, no more than seven, ran up from behind him chasing one another. The first one darted around Charlie screaming "You can't catch me!" to his friend behind him. The second boy was not as lucky as the first and bumped into Charlie's side on his way past, making him drop his wand which rolled away. A pang of annoyance went through Charlie before he remembered himself and his brothers doing the same when they were little. The annoyance left him at that thought. _Besides_, he thought, _it's_ _Christmas_. Turning back towards the Three Broomsticks, Charlie saw his wand had come to a stop near the side of the building.

Moving towards it, he bent to pick it up when something concealed in the shadow of the side of the building _moved_ not two feet from him. More than a little alarmed, he quickly scooped up his wand and held it out in front of him. He heard a small whimper at his movement.

Apparently it was not some_thing_, but some_one_.

"_Lumos_." Light spilled out from his wand and he held it closer to the person cowering near the side wall.

"Excuse me, but are you alright?" The person, whoever it was, was half concealed in the shadow of the pub and Charlie couldn't see their face.

"Do you need help?" Charlie took a step closer and then crouched down in front of the person. When he did so he was able to discern the reason he could not see the stranger's face. They, _she_, had long black hair that tumbled down around her, effectively covering anything that could have identified her. She let out another small whimper and lifted her head a few inches above her lap.

Much later Charlie would fervently thank all the gods there were that those kids had run into him and made him drop his wand. For as her face lifted, Charlie froze; for he knew the girl. He would recognize those eyes, that face, _anywhere_. Eyes that looked broken, hurt, and shattered; eyes that had _never_ looked like that before. Through his incredulous surprise and immense worry, Charlie was able to breathe one word. A name.

_"Leena?" _

* * *

**AN: **So? What do you all think? Go on down to that amazing little "Review" button and let me know all your thoughts! Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: **Hullo all! Well, I finally got the second chapter up! I apologize to those of you who have been waiting for this chapter. You know how life is, always getting in the way. This chapter is significantly longer than the first one, so hopefully that will make up for the wait. Just for clarification; the italicized sections in the second part of the chapter are flashbacks, in the first part they are mainly thoughts or just me emphasizing important words. Anywho, thank you to my one reviewer, Moonlit Lightning, for their wonderful feedback! Hopefully everyone else who is following this story or simply reading will leave a review for me this time around? Anyway, I hope you enjoy! Well, cheers!

**Disclaimer: **The woman who owns Harry Potter and all its wonders is blonde and goes by the name Joanne Kathleen Rowling. I am not blonde, nor do I go by Joanne Kathleen Rowling, therefore I (sadly) do not own anything that has to do with Harry Potter and all its wonders.

* * *

**Love Comes Softly**

**Chapter Two**

_Through his incredulous surprise and immense worry, Charlie was able to breathe one word. A name. _

_ "Leena?" _

As Charlie watched with growing dread, the girl flinched at the whisper. Her hand came up as if to cover her face. That was when he saw it; the small silver ring that sat on the girl's middle finger. It was a simple yet elegant piece of jewelry, only two bands overlapping one another all the way around. It was also the exact same ring Charlie had gotten both Leena and his sister two Christmases ago.

Charlie felt his heart sink like an anchor. The chances that this girl, who looked _exactly_ like Leena and had the same _ring_ as Leena, was _not_ Leena were slim to none.

"Charlie?" The voice that came from the girl was barely a whisper and broke in the middle of his name. _But it was his name. _

Looking down at the ground between his feet where he was crouching Charlie knew without a doubt that this was Leena. Despite the look in her eyes that had never been there before, this was Leena, _his_ Leena. And something horrible had happened that had put her there.

"Yeah Leens," his voice broke, "It's me."

He heard her sigh in relief and lifted his head once again to look at her. She was leaning back against the wall, eyes closed now, still slumped against the side, her arms wrapped around her legs. The first thing that Charlie immediately noticed was that, besides the look in her eyes, she appeared unharmed. The second was that her eyes were red-rimmed and her lips were tinged blue. The third, and most important, was that she was shivering. _Violently_. The bloody girl had come outside without a proper coat, scarf, or gloves.

Putting his wand between his teeth, Charlie quickly unbuttoned his thick grey coat and shrugged it off revealing an equally thick blue sweater underneath. Leaning forward Charlie slipped one arm behind Leena's back and moved her off the wall, draping the garment around her shoulders and pulling it closed in the front. It engulfed her small frame and she buried her face in the collar. It took him another full minute to be able to ask her anything.

"Leena, what are you _doing_ out here?"

Leena did not lift her head, only shook it from side to side, but Charlie understood what she was saying. _I can't talk about it right now. I just can't._

Taking a deep breath to control the anger that had begun to rise within him at seeing the black-haired girl in such a state, Charlie decided to address the most obvious problem first. He needed to get Leena out of the cold and near a fire. He himself was beginning to feel the biting chill, and his jacket had only been off for a few minutes. How long had Leena been out here for her to be shaking like a leaf?

"Come on, I'm going to take you home. We need to get you warm." As he said this, Charlie moved to Leena's side and prepared to pick her up. He was sliding his arm under her knee when her hand grasped his upper arm.

"Please, no. Not the Burrow. Just take me back to my flat. I can't go there…"

Charlie finished the sentence in his head for her. _I can't go there…not like this. _The pleading in her eyes and voice was enough for him to consent. He nodded his head once in agreement and she relaxed the hand that was on his arm, giving him her permission that he could now lift her up. In his mind, Charlie cursed whatever it was that had happened to make Leena think that she could not go to the Burrow.

Being a dragon handler was not an easy job and because of all the manual labor involved, Charlie had built up some very impressive muscles over the years. This made picking Leena, a slender and relatively light girl, up easier for Charlie than picking up two bags of dragon feed. Hoisting her up with him, Charlie stood and made sure his coat was still secure around his charge. He then lifted his wand as best as he could and apparated straight into Leena's flat.

The "flat" was more of a small penthouse than a normal flat. Charlie landed gracefully in the middle of Leena's living room as the wards had been changed right after she had bought it to allow any of the Weasleys entrance at any time. The usually cozy room was completely dark and still. Moving around the sofa, Charlie put Leena down in a seat and then proceeded to her fireplace—which thankfully, was enormous—and with a whispered "_Incendio_", had a roaring fire going within seconds. The red head closed his eyes at the welcome heat for a moment before turning around and traveling back to Leena. She was exactly where he had left her, still perched on the edge of the seat huddled into herself.

"Can you walk? We need to get you closer to the fire."

As Charlie watched, Leena tried to get her feet under her but her legs were still shaking too much for her to properly walk. Looking up at him, her expression told him everything. A small smile escaped Charlie's lips; she looked like a petulant child who had just found out someone had stolen their chocolate. Stowing his wand in his pocket, Charlie bent and snaked one arm around Leena's waist and lifted her into her feet. Her arm automatically came around his neck, and she grabbed a handful of his sweater to balance herself. Walking slowly, Charlie escorted the girl over to the floor in front of the fireplace. The heat had started to radiate out and as they got closer he could feel it. Once there, Leena literally collapsed in front of the warmth, making Charlie bend over so she wouldn't hit the wooden floors too hard.

Charlie began to take his arm away from her body when she spoke once more.

"Where are you going?" Her voice had gained some strength, though she sounded exhausted.

"I'm going to go floo Ginny. You need her." Leena's eyes went wide with panic and alarm.

"No! You can't! Please! Today is the first time all December that Gin and Draco have been able to be alone together. She's been looking forward to this night for ages Charlie! You can't pull her away! Not for me."

At this Charlie's anger resurfaced. "And for who, exactly, would she drop everything and come running if not for you?!"

At this Leena quieted. Charlie couldn't help but notice that the circles under her eyes became more pronounced. Sighing, his anger evaporated leaving only tiredness and concern in its place.

"Leena…she would want to know. She would want to be here for you."

At the sound of his soft voice, Leena closed her eyes. They remained there for some time, Leena on the floor and Charlie still half bent over. After a while the redhead opened his mouth to inquire again when the girl at his feet spoke.

"In the morning. I'll be better in the morning, and I'll floo Gin then, and…just…in the morning." Opening her eyes, Leena tipped her face up towards Charlie, her eyes beseeching in their plea.

He didn't know what to do; Leena had never, _never_, acted this way before, not once in all the nine years he had known her. She had _always_ called Ginny when anything happened. When she had bought herself a white cat and named it Merlyn, she had called Ginny. When Merlyn had tragically passed away four years later, she had called Ginny, tear tracks still fresh on her face. Whether good or bad or sad, Ginny had always been called. Charlie could not fathom why his little sister's best friend was refusing to admit that she needed her other half. Staring at her, Charlie knew she would never forgive him if he disobeyed her and flooed his sister.

"Fine. In the morning."

Abruptly, Charlie stood up straight and stalked away from the black haired girl. "_Fine_," he thought, "_if she doesn't want me to get Ginny, and she doesn't want to tell me what happened, and she doesn't—"_

"There's lemon tea in the cupboard above the stove." Leena's voice broke through Charlie's train of thought. Anger swelled inside the redhead. He froze mid-stride and spun around, his mouth open to heatedly retort that no, he was not stalking away angrily so he could make tea, and that the urge hadn't even come over him as of yet. But as the words began to form in his mind, he realized that to say any of that would be a complete lie. He _had_ subconsciously started for the kitchen, and he _did_ have a tendency to make tea whenever he felt frustrated. Snapping his mouth shut, he glared at the silhouette in front of the fire. He could see a small smile on her face. Turning back around, Charlie made his way to the kitchen. He really needed some tea.

* * *

Charlie set the kettle on the stove, cranking the heat up to high, letting the water come to a boil. As he poked his head around the corner of the kitchen for the hundredth time, he saw Leena sitting exactly where he had left her. Sighing, Charlie moved to lean against the counter, watching the kettle as it came to a boil, brooding. Unbidden, memories of the girl in the next room surfaced in his mind.

_A lithe black-haired child came running through the house, chasing another red haired girl. Charlie smiled at his little sister and her best friend's antics. They came barreling through the living room where he sat with his older brother Bill. Both of them were home for two weeks to see how Ginny was doing after her second year of schooling (thought she didn't know that). _

_As the girls ran in laughing and shouting, Ginny collapsed on the armchair next to Bill still giggling. Leena followed suit, seating herself on the couch next to Charlie like she had been coming to the Burrow for years instead of having just arrived for the first time a week ago. Settling down, Bill began tickling Ginny next to him. Charlie watched as she squirmed, tears pouring down her face. His attention was diverted by laughing next to him. He turned to see Leena grinning at the pair of Weasleys across from them. As he watched the small girl, she turned towards him and their eyes met. Charlie opened his mouth to say thank you to Leena for saving his sister, for being her friend, but he couldn't get the words out. _

_As she watched him, Leena's eyes seemed to understand what he was attempting to say. Her smile softened, and as he watched, she scooted a little closer towards him. Smiling up, she put her hand into his larger one. Charlie glanced down at their intertwined fingers and then back up at her. He didn't know how, but he knew that she understood what he had wanted to tell her. Feeling a smile creep over his own face, he reached up and ruffled the girl's black locks, as he was wont to do with Ginny. She let out a soft giggle and turned back towards Bill and Ginny. _

_He watched her a moment longer before doing the same himself, and they sat there, hands still connected and laughed with their companions._

Charlie vaguely heard the kettle whistle blowing in the back of his mind and moved towards the cabinet with the tea, automatically taking it out and dumping in a spoonful, still lost in thought.

_A fourteen year-old Leena walked beside him in Hogsmeade, watching Ron and Ginny bickering ahead of them._

"_They never stop fighting, do they?" She laughed while sticking her hands into her pockets._

"_Nope. Everyone in Gryffindor Tower has gotten used to it by now. They all just leave when they start to go at it." _

_There was a beat of silence. _

"_Everyone? Even you?" Leena gave him a long sideways glance before focusing her attention on the two in front of them again._

"_No, I never leave. If I did, there would be no one to stop them from killing each other every week."_

_There was silence between them for a few moments. Then Charlie felt a hand on his arm, stopping him. He turned towards Leena, but she was still looking at Ginny who was getting father away from them._

"_I know you're still worried about her," her voice was soft, "But I won't leave her. I can't. I need her just as much as she needs me, if not more."_

_She turned towards him then, looking him straight in the eye. Charlie Weasley was overwhelmed at the sincerity in her eyes. The dark brown orbs were pleading with him to believe her, to accept her. _

_What she didn't know was that he already had._

"_I know. I know you'll never leave her. And I will be eternally grateful that she has someone like you."_

_ He offered her a small smile and her lips mirrored his. _

_ "Hey slowpokes! You both coming or what? It's freezing out here! Come on!"_

_ Both of them turned their heads at the sound of Ron's voice. He and Ginny had already reached their destination of the Three Broomsticks where Harry and Hermione had agreed to meet them, and were waiting with the door open. Ginny was looking at them, head tilted, one eyebrow raised in question._

_ "We're coming. Go on in." Leena faced him once again after the other two had gone inside. He rubbed his hands together before turning to her with a grin._

_ "Well my lady, may I escort you to our unruly companions?" _

_ He presented her with his arm for her to take, which she did so, laughing at his playfulness. They resumed their trek to the pub, simply enjoying each other's company. _

Charlie shook his head, marveling at the fact that the bulk of their friendship had begun after that moment. He reached up and took two of Leena's favorite mugs down, setting them on the counter. After that, numerous correspondences had been sent back and forth between the two; owls became so frequent between them that Ron started to jokingly complain that Charlie sent more to Leena than he did to him, and Ron was his brother.

_Dear Charlie,_

_ Your last letter was more singed than usual, but it's alright, I could make out your writing. Well, most of it. _

_ Anyway, Rosie sounds very interesting and fascinating…dragon like. I'm glad that you're making new friends, but really Charlie, when I asked if you had met anyone new, I was assuming you would understand that I meant someone HUMAN. And even though yes, it is very nice that Norbert(a) had a little dragonette of her own (and I'll be sure to let Hagrid know, he'll be ecstatic) you really do need to make some friends. I mean, you're 23 years old for Merlin's sake! And if you're even half as good with people as you are with your dragons (which I know you are!) you'll have people surrounding you in no time. That is, IF YOU ACTUALLY GO OUT ONCE IN A WHILE. But enough about you, let's talk about me._

_ Classes are going as well as they could possibly be going with that horrid Umbridge woman here. I can't believe I'm actually saying this, but I think I might like Snape better than her. Yes, you read that correctly, I might actually (a teensy, tiny, miniscule bit) like Snape for once. Ginny's gagging across from me, but I know she agrees no matter how she might scoff at the idea (which she's doing now…why do I hang out with her again?) Other than that, everything is fine. _

_ On another note, Ginny is asking me to ask you whether or not you're going to be able to make it back for Easter Hols? Mrs. Weasley is insisting on throwing me a birthday party (that I'm not supposed to know about) even though my actual birthday has already passed (thank you again for the scarf and gloves, they're lovely). So if I am to be subjected to a riotous Weasley function, my favorite Weasley must be there, right? Scratch that, apparently I'm not allowed to say that because Ginny is supposed to be my favorite. Oh well, I'm much too lazy to blot it out now so just ignore that last bit. _

_ But you will come, no?_

_ Write back soon._

_ All my love,_

_ Leena_

Turning the stove off, the redhead picked up the kettle and absentmindedly poured the tea into the two emerald green mugs he had taken down from Leena's shelf. The mild scent of lemon hit his nose and he breathed in, thinking back to a memory he associated with the delightful smell.

_ Breathing in as he passed the line of desserts on the table, Charlie followed his nose over to the platter with small round cupcakes that smelled like lemon. Feeling his mouth water slightly, he picked one up and popped it into his mouth whole. If there was one thing a Weasley appreciated it was good food, and Charlie was no exception. He closed his eyes, savoring the lemony flavors mixing with the sugary coating on top. _

_ "I see you've gotten into the Blossoms." _

_ Charlie knew without turning that is was Leena who sounded so amused over the expression on his face. She came to stand next to him and grabbed a Blossom of her own, taking a generous bite out of it._

_ "They're my favorite, your mothers' Lemon Blossoms."_

_ "They aren't really hers' since you were the one who taught her to make them." _

_ She smiled at him before popping the rest of the treat into her mouth. _

_ "Hmm, but there is something about Mrs. Weasley's cooking that makes these little bits of heaven better than anything I could ever create."_

_ Charlie snorted at that, for he knew for a fact that her cooking was almost as good as his own mother's. The sound did not go unnoticed by Leena, but before she could comment, the rest of the party was spilling into the kitchen and Fred and George were chanting "CAKE! CAKE! CAKE!"_

_ After much shuffling and elbowing, everyone was piled into the small space. Leena had ended up being dragged over to the head of the table where her birthday cake sat, while Charlie had only been jostled a few feet away from the Lemon Blossoms. _

_ "Alright everyone, on three!"_

_ Charlie saw Leena roll her eyes slightly at Forge's antics, a slight smile on her face._

_ "THREE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU! HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU! YOU LOOK LIKE GOOD OLD MERLIN! AND YOU SMELL LIKE HIM TOO!_

_ "FRED! GEORGE! Why would you sing something like that?!"_

_ Charlie shook his head at his brothers while behind him Bill was laughing uproariously at the fact that Mrs. Weasley was waving her rolling pin at the both of them. But Leena didn't seem to mind at all. She was half leaning on Ginny next to her and both girls were in tears over the song the twins had sung, enormous grins gracing their faces. _

_ Bill clapped a hand on Charlie's shoulder._

_ "They really are something else, those two, aren't they?"_

_ The redhead knew immediately that his older brother wasn't talking about the two being reprimanded by their mother, but the two who were now stealing swipes of the icing from the cake. And as he watched them, Leena looked up, her gaze meeting Charlie's. Her smile grew and she fluttered her fingers in his direction, raising her eyebrows in silent question._

_ It was then that Charlie felt it, the feeling he had started experiencing recently whenever something to do with Leena came up. The easy smile that crept over his face when he returned home to find her owl sitting on the windowsill; the eagerness he felt whenever he realized that she would undoubtedly be there to welcome him back to England along with his family every time he came to visit; the warmth he was feeling in the pit of his stomach that was spreading outwards at that very moment, watching her looking towards him. _

_Charlie continued to observe Leena, trying to put a name to the strange sensations that were running through him, but a few seconds later her attention was diverted by Ginny tugging on her arm. She looked away from him, turning towards her best friend and the moment was gone. The warmth, however, was still there. But for the life of him, Charlie couldn't put his finger on what it could be. Putting it out of his head, he swiveled to face his older brother. _

Grabbing the bowl of sugar down from the cabinet with the tea, Charlie carefully put one spoon into Leena's mug and one and a half into his own. Putting the tea and sugar back in their places, he bent down grabbing a tray from beneath the counter. Setting the mugs on the tray, he paused, thinking back to the night of the Final Battle, the whispered question Leena had asked him.

_Do you think everyone gets that kind of love?_

Charlie hadn't been able to answer her. Not only because she had fallen asleep in his arms right after she had finished her sentence, but because he truly did not know. His little sister and her lover's romance was one of legends. Not because everything was rainbows and butterflies—there were no unicorns prancing around through the meadows, as far he knew—but because their love, if tested, could move mountains. It was powerful in the fact that they would do anything for each other. Yes, they fought and had spats, but none of that mattered; their relationship had withstood the darkest of times, and it had only flourished in the best of them.

But, Charlie mused, love like that was hard. He hadn't been able to answer Leena then, and though it had been three years since that fateful night (and even though he was bloody 28 years old), he still hadn't been able to come up with a plausible answer. Sighing he thought about the foreign look that he had seen a little while before in the black haired girl's eyes. She had looked…broken. And Leena Lightle had never looked broken before.

Picking up the tray, Charlie prepared himself to go back into the other room and confront Leena about what had happened to her. And in that moment, he vowed to himself that he would do everything in his power to put her back together. That broken look would not remain in her eyes. He would make sure of it.

* * *

**A/N:** Please review! It only takes a few minutes! Just that little button, right down there! You can do it, I believe in you ;)


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: **Hullo everyone! You know, if there is anyone left after my extremely long, completely unplanned hiatus.

First, I must profusely apologize for my impromptu absence! I promise, I did not mean to neglect this story for so long (I think my last update was September of last year...oh boy). It started out as a mild case of writer's block that eventually morphed into a giant case of life-gets-in-the-way-of-everything. But the good news is that I am back! And hopefully I will be able to update more frequently without anymore interruptions. But look on the bright side, if any of you is as emotionally, mentally, and physically invested in the Sherlock (BBC) fandom as I am, then this wait was probably a piece of cake (or, you know, a slice of pie...whatever floats your boat)!

Second, I hope that the fact that this chapter is the longest I've written (till now) makes up for the long wait. For all the trouble it's given me, I actually do like this chapter. The reason for Leena's state will be explained in this installment! I hope no one is disappointed; I kind of feel like people are expecting something earth shattering. I started this story with the intention of wanting to focus more on the Charlie/Leena relationship, rather than the tragedies that take place in the beginning, so I hope I'm accomplishing that.

Also, for those of you holding out for some Draco/Ginny goodness, they will (hopefully) be making an appearance in the next chapter!

I hope you all enjoy the new chapter, and whether you do or don't please leave me a review! Even if you're just going to scold me for my disappearing act ;)

Well, cheers!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter in any way, shape, of form. I do, however own a very sincere apology for this very, very, VERY, late update.

* * *

**Love Comes Softly**

**Chapter Three**

_And in that moment, he vowed to himself that he would do everything in his power to put her back together. That broken look would not remain in her eyes. He would make sure of it. _

As Charlie rounded the corner of the kitchen, he saw Leena in the same position as she had been when he left her. He paused a moment, observing her silhouette that was bathed in a soft light by the fire. She was staring blankly into the flames, clearly off in her own world. Moving quietly so as to not disturb her from her musings, the redhead slowly made his way around the sofa and placed the tray of tea down onto the coffee table before silently grabbing the two mugs and seating himself beside Leena on the floor. Setting one of the full cups down in front of her, he glanced up to determine her state.

Leena's expression was completely devoid of emotion. Her eyes held a faraway look, the flames from the grate reflected in the orbs. Charlie recalled Ginny saying something about instances where she would happen upon Leena in one of her pensive moods. She wouldn't talk to anyone or interact with others because she was in a "deep state of thought" as quoted by his sister. According to Ginny, these occurrences had happened occasionally during their years as friends, usually only when Leena was thinking about her late parents, but they had gotten very frequent during their last two years at Hogwarts. Charlie assumed that had been an effect of the war and its aftermath. Though never having experienced one himself, he was guessing that she was having one now, due to whatever she had gone through before he found her on the side of the street. Everyone has their own ways of coping, and he wasn't about to encroach on Leena's.

Charlie, as a member of the Weasley family, held a great regard for silence. Growing up in a household filled to the brim with bodies and voices, the redhead found that he treasured the moments he had when he was completely alone and could actually _hear_ his own thoughts over the commotion he was used to. He could often be found near the fields where the dragons rested back on the reserve, contemplating something or the other by himself while sitting along the edge of the tree line and watching the majestic beasts he had devoted his life to.

He was prepared to wait for as long as Leena needed before she was ready to talk. Glancing at the clock, he read that it was a little past ten. Taking a sip of his tea, he leaned back against the coffee table and settled in to wait for the black haired girl to deal with whatever was plaguing her. The silence stretched out between them, the only noise the soft crackling of the flames.

The shadows elongated while the night outside darkened. The soft ticking of Leena's clock on the wall was the only indication that any time was passing. Both occupants of the room were lost in their own thoughts, one staring into the dancing flames and the other into his half full mug. One would have assumed that they had gone through this exact situation a hundred times before with the way they appeared, seemingly comfortable. But if anyone had looked a little closer, they would have seen the tension in the redhead's shoulders and the suspicious gleam in the woman's eyes.

They would have known that everything wasn't alright.

Stirring, Charlie slowly looked up at the fireplace. The sparks were considerably lower than when he had last looked at them. Twisting his head to the side to get the crick out of his neck, he caught sight of the clock.

12:28.

Eyebrows rising slightly, Charlie's lips quirked up in a small smile. It felt good to just sit in silence. He hadn't been able to do that for a while.

Looking over at his companion, he saw Leena still staring into the grate where the ashes from the fire had fallen. Her mug of tea remained in front of her, untouched. Letting out an inaudible sigh, Charlie returned his gaze to the liquid in front of him. There were still a few sips left and the redhead watched the swirling patterns that captured his attention. His eyebrows unintentionally creased as he tried to find meaning in the spinning forms. A few minutes later had produced no results.

_I always did hate divination_, Charlie thought, _especially with that horrid Trelawney_. _Besides, tea leaves can't make this decision for me_.

Steeling himself, Charlie prepared to floo his sister and demand she come there, whether she was with Draco or not. If he couldn't do anything to help Leena, he would bloody well get someone who could. Setting his failed divining tool beside him he turned to tell Leena that no matter what she said he was getting Ginny because she obviously needed her.

When angry, Leena's anger matched any of the Weasley's, including Ginny and his mum's—which was a feat to be proud of. It was just one of the many reasons that Mrs. Weasley had said that the girl was meant to be a part of their family. She could argue with the best of them (namely Mrs. Weasley herself). There was no doubt in Charlie's mind that Leena would be furious when he told her he intended to break his promise and call Ginny, but it was necessary. She would thank him later.

Finally ready to handle her wrath, Charlie shifted so that he was facing Leena and prepared to deliver his news.

The words died in his throat.

In the time that it had taken Charlie to gather his courage—just because he was a Gryffindor didn't mean that he was any less frightened of the black haired girl's temper; he would admit it freely, he was terrified of it—Leena had turned her gaze and was now staring at _him_ instead of the fire.

Charlie froze under her watchful eyes.

The broken and betrayed look was still there, but it had been joined by another emotion; an overwhelming amount of curiosity. There was a small crease in her brow and her lips were turned down slightly at the ends like she was contemplating a particularly hard arithmancy problem or trying to get the measuring for a specific potion exactly correct. He opened his mouth to say something—why are you staring at me, is there something on my face, does it feel hot in here, _anything_—but found that he couldn't; he couldn't even look away, though for some reason he felt like he needed to. He had started feeling like he shouldn't let his gaze linger on Leena too long or often a while ago but had nonetheless found himself watching her more and more frequently.

He stared right back at her, not really knowing why he _wasn't_ looking away. He should be looking away…shouldn't he? I mean, he had seen this girl grow from a strong-willed child into the graceful and powerful woman she was today. She was eight, almost nine, years younger than him, like another little sister practically and yet…he hadn't thought about Leena in a sisterly way in quite some time. Not to say that he had thought about her in any _other_ way…just not in _that_ way. And the quiet voice in the back of his mind told him that this gaze, this connection between them that he felt, was anything but brotherly.

Before his thoughts could go down that road, Leena's expression changed. A sort of calm settled over her; her brow straightened, her lips lifted, and she took a slow breath. The curiosity that had previously been in her eyes turned into what Charlie interpreted as trust. Turning away from him, she once again focused her gaze on the fire in front of them. Blinking, Charlie tried to figure out what in Merlin's name had just happened.

But yet again, his attempt to speak was thwarted by his companion. Leena suddenly scooted closer towards him, bringing her legs up and hugging her knees to her chest. She was within arm's reach now, and rested her chin on the tops of her knees.

Completely and utterly confused, Charlie focused on the fact that her moving closer to him was a good thing; she was silently telling him that she was, mostly, okay. Charlie turned back to the fire as well, rotating his body to that they were sitting side-by-side instead of him facing her; their arms were brushing, and the redhead felt better knowing that she was at least warm now and not freezing like she had been when he had found her a few hours earlier.

"I was going to marry him."

Charlie choked down his shock at the statement. Did she just say…?

"Aaron…I was going to marry him. He asked me to be his…a few weeks ago."

Leena was speaking in a low, slow voice, like she was picking and weighing every syllable before she uttered it.

"It was surprising. For me, at least…I mean, we'd been dating for, what? Six months? Can you really get to know someone well enough for marriage in half a year?" She let out a small scoff, "I guess according to Aaron you can."

Charlie hadn't made a sound yet. Partly because he couldn't believe what he was hearing and partly because he had a dreadful feeling that he knew what was going to come next. He knew Aaron Lynch's reputation.

"I told him to give me some time to think about it. And he was so…understanding. Told me to take all the time I needed. And I did. I thought about it for weeks. And then yesterday, I made a decision. I went to see him, earlier tonight. But when I got to his flat, he didn't answer the door."

A black curtain of hair had fallen over Leena's shoulder, covering her face. She was still speaking in a monotone voice, but Charlie felt like she was anything but indifferent.

"I thought he wasn't home, but then I heard something from inside; a crash, like something had fallen. So I got worried…and I apparated in."

Here, the young woman paused. All her companion could do was swallow hard and clench his fists in anger.

"He…he was in the bedroom…with a girl. And they were…they…"

A shudder ran through Leena. Charlie was slowly turning red in the face, trying desperately to control his temper.

"I was going to say yes," her voice had dropped down to a whisper, "everyone told me what type of man he was…and I still believed him when he said it was just me. That he…_loved_ me. That he wanted to spend the rest of his life with me, I…I believed him like the…naïve, _idiotic_ girl that I am and…I was going to say yes."

Her voice broke after the last word was out of her mouth. Charlie couldn't move. He couldn't breathe. All he could do was sit there, trying to comprehend what that bloody lunatic had been thinking when he decided to cheat on _Leena_ _Lightle_, honorary younger sister to _six_ Weasley brothers, Harry _bloody_ Potter, and _Draco_ _bleeding_ _Malfoy_. Didn't that idiot know that Harry, ever the upstanding Auror, would turn a blind eye when Charlie told the men of his family what happened and they beat Aaron Lynch into a bloody pulp while most likely joining in with a few blows? Didn't that idiot know that Draco would use all of the considerable power of the Malfoy name to sabotage Lynch's Quidditch career forever after he had gotten in some well-placed punches as well? Didn't that idiot _know_ that he was as good as dead now?

It was in the midst of that thought that Charlie noticed that Leena was trembling slightly. His anger dissipated, immediately replaced by concern.

"I thought…I…it hurts, Charlie. Why does it hurt?"

Being betrayed by someone you put your trust in always hurt, Charlie knew that. But Leena hadn't; not until tonight. Nobody had ever done anything grievously wrong to Leena until now. Her Uncle Jonathan wasn't around much but he had always done right by his niece. Her friends had always been loyal and steadfast. She had found the Weasleys who had always been there for her from the first moment she had entered their lives. Leena wasn't the type of person who you could deceive with a good conscience. Not only because she could probably tell right off the bat that you were hiding something, but also because she only gave to others what she expected in return. She wouldn't betray anyone, so no one had ever had a reason to be disloyal to her. At least, no one until Aaron Lynch.

Leena's innocent question sent a pang right to Charlie's heart.

"Leena, love…this isn't your fault." He said softly placing a warm hand on her arm to reassure her that he was there. She was silent for a moment, and then, so quietly that he almost didn't catch it, Charlie heard her.

"I must have done something…" She turned her eyes towards his face, and Charlie finally saw the reason she was trembling. Rivulets of tears were running silently down her face, staining her cheeks. Charlie's heart stopped at the sight of Leena's tears. He had never seen her cry before. Even after the Final Battle, she hadn't shed a tear. Even through the numerous funerals they had attended, she had always been strong. But now, the hurt had been too much, too close, and her dams had broken.

With incredible care, Charlie brought his hand up and gently wiped away the tears that were sliding down Leena's face.

"Leena…" he said in a halting tone, "none of this is your fault. That bastard didn't deserve you, and it's _his_ fault. He's the one to blame, love, not you."

Leena's eyes closed at the sound of his soft words. Her shuddering slowed down along with the tears running from her eyes. Cautiously, Leena opened her eyes once more and looked up at Charlie.

"Really?" she asked in a small voice. The redhead grasped her small, fragile hands in between his larger, stronger ones and replied in a comforting voice.

"Of course love. _He_ wronged _you_."

Shaking her head slightly, Leena let out a small sob.

"But…but what if it was me? What if I wasn't good enough for him? Charlie why would he…I mean, why would he do that if there wasn't something wrong with me that—"

Charlie knew he needed to say something, right now, in this very moment, which would convey to Leena that she had absolutely _nothing_ to be ashamed of, that none of the utter crap that had happened to her tonight had in _any_ way been her fault; she would dwell on this incident for the rest of her life if someone wasn't able to reassure her that it was _Aaron Lynch's_ conscience who needed to wake up and smell the bloody roses, and that hers was—or at least, should be—completely clear. Cutting the black haired girl's ramblings off abruptly, Charlie bluntly stated what he hoped she needed to hear; the words he believed with every fiber of his being.

"You, Leena Lightle, are perfect in every way. And if that…_idiot_, can't see that? Well, then he isn't worthy of breathing the same air as you, let alone possessing the honor of being able to call you his."

Leena's trembling stopped. She sat entirely still for a few moments, the only sound coming from her was her soft breathing. Charlie tensed. Had he said the right thing? Or had his words had the complete opposite effect that he had intended them to have? The dragon handler briefly observed that he had never felt as much tension as he was feeling right now, not even back on the reserve with a herd of Hungarian Horntails breathing down his neck.

After five minutes of no response from the woman whose hands he still held, Charlie began to dread his previous declaration. Perhaps he had misjudged the situation? Cursing himself, Charlie silently thought that _this_ was the exact reason that he had wanted to call Ginny to the flat straight away, because yes, he was a fairly good listener and a passable advice giver, but in situation like _this,_ he, like any other warm-blooded male on the face of the planet, was reduced to a complete and utterly moronic—

The redhead's train of thought was abruptly cut off when he felt the small hands that had been resting in his slip from his grasp as they were brought up around his neck instead.

Ridiculous thoughts flew through Charlie's head. _Merlin's beard, she's going to strangle me_.

But just as soon as the idea had flitted through his mind, it was pushed out the other ear as a small body lightly collided with his.

_Okay…better than being strangled; a LOT better._

As Charlie's brain caught up to the moment, the twenty-eight year old found himself with his little sister's best friend's arms thrown around him, half her body balanced precariously on his lap, with her torso pressed against his, and her face buried in the crook of his neck.

Blinking owlishly, Charlie slowly came to his senses. Hesitantly, Charlie brought his hands up from the floor behind him where they had been pushed back by the force of Leena's assault. Shifting his body up a little he carefully placed his arms around her back, bringing her into a gentle embrace.

Leena did not seem inclined to move any time soon, so Charlie—ever the patient one—sat quietly, letting her take her time while she got out…well, whatever she was getting out.

"Thank you." The soft whisper was said with such feeling that Charlie's arms involuntarily tightened around the dark haired woman's form, unintentionally bringing her closer. Pressing a soft kiss into her cascading waves of hair, Charlie was relieved that he hadn't botched anything up too badly.

"Anything for you," he mumbled into her locks.

Feeling her relax completely against him, Charlie shifted them around to a slightly more comfortable position. Leena allowed him to move her, not letting go of the grip she had around him. She ended up snuggled comfortably against his side with her arms wrapped around his torso and her legs pulled up beside her so the tops of her knees were resting on his crossed legs.

And all of a sudden it was too much for Charlie.

She was too close, too warm, too _alive_…too Leena.

And yet that one, simple fact—that she was Leena, _his_ Leena (_since when had he started thinking of her as his?_ the voice in his head asked), the Leena he had known for what seemed like forever—was, Charlie suspected, the only reason that he was feeling anything right about now.

And feel it he did.

It was like there was a dragon in Charlie's chest, blowing flames into his body, stirring up his feelings until he thought they would overwhelm him. The growing warmth in his very center threatened to explode out of him. He felt like grinning and crying at the same time, like climbing the tallest mountain in the world and screaming from the very peak that…that what? Charlie didn't know. He just knew that he needed to move, get away from this wonderfully amazing woman before he did something he regretted.

Thinking up an excuse to leave Leena's presence, Charlie caught sight of the mugs of tea that sat in front of them. Thanking Merlin that he had a tendency to make the drink in times of stress, Charlie thought he could reasonably get away with telling his companion that he was going to refresh their drinks.

As the dragon handler went to remove his arms from around the black haired woman, one startling thought crossed his mind.

He didn't want to move.

His brain, his logical side, was screaming at him to get up; to leave this embrace that was offering him things that he couldn't comprehend. His heart, on the other hand, was telling him to let go, to give in to the sensations coursing through his body, to drown himself in the unknown abyss that was churning inside of him. It was taunting him, asking him where all his Gryffindor courage had fled to that he was afraid of something as simple as a woman's touch.

_But it's not just any woman, is it? _Charlie thought. _And besides, I can't be having these kinds of thoughts! Not after what she's just been through. _

Firmly grounding himself in his mind and trying desperately to convince himself that the only reason he still had his arms around her was because it seemed to be comforting, Charlie reluctantly continued to hold Leena.

As the tumultuous storm that was raging inside the redhead subsided, Charlie noticed two things. One, that it was surprisingly easy and soothing to be holding Leena in his arms, and two, that said girl was, at the moment, falling asleep on his chest. Knowing that she had been through an ordeal that night the thought of waking her up did not appeal to the older redhead. But her falling asleep on him wasn't exactly ideal either.

Shaking her lightly, Charlie tried to coax his companion into getting up herself before she fell asleep.

"Leena…Leena come on. Your room isn't even five steps away."

Ignoring the dark haired girl's protests, Charlie began to stand up while making sure that Leena didn't fall in the process. Crouched down next to her, he mumbled something about lazy women before shaking her again. Her response was a long, drawn out sigh and then the raising of two arms towards him.

"You're just using this as an excuse to not walk, aren't you?" Charlie asked, amusement coloring his voice.

He chuckled softly when the arms flailed slightly in a vain attempt at getting him to pick her up before stooping down and sliding his arms under Leena's knees and lower back. Standing in one fluid motion, the redhead hefted his small bundle around until she was situated and then turned to head towards her room. Wondering to himself about how Ginny and Leena always managed to manipulate him into carrying them places, Charlie pushed the door to the master bedroom open.

According to Ginny, Hermione, and all the other numerous women of his family, Leena's room was a woman's paradise. Spacious and inviting, the walls were painted a warm, dark brown that contrasted with the white furniture. Strewn about the room were complimenting accessories in jewel tones; sapphire blue pillows, emerald green blankets, and royal purple picture frames all added to the picturesque perfection of the living space. The room was amazing, but Charlie knew first hand that while Leena loved her bedroom immensely, it was the attached balcony that she truly cherished the most.

Overlooking a small park across the street, Leena loved to sit out on her balcony and pass the hours watching the couples walking along the paths or the children playing in the fountain. Charlie's job didn't allow him to stop in often, but whenever he did he always found Leena lounging on her balcony with a cup of something or the other in her hand.

The elegant French doors of the balcony were currently open, letting in the cold, biting December air. Walking over with Leena still cradled against him, the redhead nudged the doors closed before making his way to her bed. Setting his cargo down gently, Charlie stood back up and pulled his wand from his pocket. Casting a quick but powerful heating charm around the room, he felt the air gradually warm.

Tucking the stick of wood away again, he leaned down and began to pull the blanket at the foot of the bed over Leena's prone form. She stirred lightly as he covered her and one piece of raven black hair fell over her eyes; she crinkled her nose in annoyance but did not move. Without thought, Charlie's hand tenderly moved the offending piece of hair and tucked it behind her ear. His hand lingered for a moment on her cheek before he withdrew it.

The redhead stared at the hand for a moment as if confounded as to how it had gotten there then let out a long resigned sigh. Seating himself on the edge of the bed, Charlie dropped his head into his hands. Minutes passed in silence as he sat there, completely still. After some time, Charlie felt Leena roll slightly until her body was pressed lightly against his back. A small smile crept onto his face as he recalled Leena and Ginny always commenting on the fact that he was "a portable heater", as they so elegantly put it.

Glancing up at the clock Charlie saw that it was a little after one thirty in the morning. Releasing another sigh, Charlie prepared himself to go spend the night on the sofa. He would call Ginny in the morning and ask her to come over like he had promised Leena, and then—when he was sure that she was being fully taken care of—he would go murder Aaron Lynch. But as he rose to leave, Leena's hand attached itself to his arm. Startled, Charlie looked down at her.

Her eyes were partially open and she tilted her head for Charlie to get closer, but he could see she was still half asleep. Crouching down, the redhead raised one eyebrow in question.

"Don't leave." The whispered words filtered through Charlie's brain.

"I'm not leaving, love. I'll be right outside." He responded softly.

"That's too far." She responded with a soft shake of her head. This was immediately followed by an insistent tugging on his arm.

"Leena…"

"Charlie, I'm half asleep right now so don't make this any harder and just get into bed before I freeze," she mumbled.

This was not a good idea. Charlie was already confused as to his feelings concerning the woman who was so nonchalantly asking him to crawl into bed with her. This conversation shouldn't even be taking place.

"Charlie…please…"

And it was with those words that the redhead's resolve broke. He never had been any good with saying no to the black haired beauty in front of him.

Heaving a great sigh of defeat, Charlie slipped off his shoes, laid his wand on the nightstand, and shed himself of his sweater leaving him in a thin white t-shirt and his jeans. Lifting up the comforter, he slipped into the bed, immediately aware of the warmth radiating from the body beside him.

Laying on his back staring up at the ceiling, Charlie felt Leena shift around till she was settled on her side facing him. They stayed like that for a while, listening to each other's breathing in the quiet night. Just as the redhead thought his companion was finally asleep, a small hand found its way to his and intertwined their palms together.

"Thank you Charlie…for everything."

Tilting his head in her direction Charlie found that Leena's eyes were closed. Reaching out slowly with his free hand, he gently removed a few strands of hair that had fallen across her forehead.

"Anything for you," he whispered once again.

A small, almost non-existent smile crossed Leena's lips before her breathing evened out, indicating that she was asleep. Directing his gaze back up towards the ceiling, Charlie decided that he would stay for a few more minutes before slipping out of the room and situating himself on the sofa for the night. Tucking his left arm under his head, as his right hand was still twined together with his bedfellow's, Charlie let his mind wander. It came as no surprise to him when, a few minutes later, he drifted into a peaceful sleep alongside companion.

* * *

**A/N: **Questions, comments, concerns? Well just leave them here for me by using that little review button displayed below! I'll lava you forever if you do!

(Please tell me someone got that last reference?)


End file.
